


Lesson Well Taught.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [33]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <img/><p><br/>Fill for the prompt arrest for HC-bingo, for virginity dark bingo, and embarrassment for Angst bingo. Tommy is on his way to meet Adam when he gets arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Well Taught.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Sequel to [  
>   
> Teach You Something New](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/91418.html) and [  
>   
> A New Lesson](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/104986.html) but can be read alone.

Sat in the back of a police car having been arrested for prostitution has to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. He thinks he might die with embarrassment and if he doesn't die. He knows who he's coming back to haunt, Adam. 

　

Adam, his wonderful, loving boyfriend and tutor who had to have a theme for the house party he was throwing while his parents were out of town. Simple theme, the rocky horror picture show, one of Adam's favourite musicals and Tommy had been planning to go as Riff Raff, a nice safe costume. But Adam had suggest he wear something a little sexier, seen as they had the house all to themselves once the party ended and Adam had suggested they have their own private party.

　

It seemed fair, Adam had been willing to take a part in Tommy's nurse fantasy a few weeks before, so Tommy had agreed, put on some fishnets, tiny shorts and a corset, and freaking huge high heels and he'd been driving over to Adam's place. He'd got a fucking flat tire. He'd passed a garage not long before he got his flat tire, so he'd gotten out and walked. He'd been driving in slippers, but had changed into his heels, thinking for some reason that the heels would make him look less crazy. Apparently it had made him look like a hooker and he'd been arrested by two passing cops that wouldn't believe he was just going to a party.

　

He doesn't believe that he's been arrested because they think he's a hooker. Looking in the rear view mirror at his trashy makeup and outfit, he knows he looks kind of trashy, but he doesn't think he looks like he's selling it. He's so embarrassed, he's never been arrested in his life, not for anything, but now, he can't believe this is happening. He wants the world to open up and swallow him whole, at least then no one would ever find out. He can't call his parents and tell them he's been arrested. They hadn't seen his costume. He'd snuck out the house, yelling a goodbye as he went out the door. He's tried to explain himself, but the two guys who have arrested him haven't even heard of rocky horror and think he's just a borderline cross dresser and a hooker.

　

They walk him into the station in handcuffs and Tommy can feel his face flaming out of shear embarrassment. This was not how tonight was meant to go. He was meant to drive Adam crazy with his sexy clothes and then once everyone was gone, they were going to go all the way for the first time. They've done every kind of foreplay imaginable, but Tommy is still a virgin. Adam has had a boyfriend before and he isn't. Tommy has moments of jealousy over that, but at the end of the day he thinks it'll be better, because at least one of them will know what they are doing. He was supposed to lose his virginity, not end up under arrest and feeling more embarrassed than he had when his dad had tried to give him the sex talk and that had been painful.

　

He ends up set by a desk and a female officer asks the officers who brought him in what's going on and Tommy feels his embarrassment grow, because does the world need to know he got arrested for prostitution? It's even worse when she starts giggling.

　

"That's not very professional," One of the cops who brought him in says with a frown.

　

"The rocky horror picture show is a famous musical, he's dressed as frankfurter. People dress up and go see the movie all the time," The female officer explains and Tommy could kiss her.

　

"This is really just a costume?" The younger of the two cops asks him.

　

"Yes, I was going to a party, but I got a flat tire so I was walking to the garage to get help. I wasn't selling sex," He hasn't even had sex yet, let alone charged for it.

　

"Shit," The other cop mutters, and then he's pulling out a key and taking the handcuffs off of Tommy.

　

"Does this mean I'm not under arrest anymore?" Tommy asks.

　

"Arresting you might have been a mistake," The cop admits and Tommy's not going to give them shit about it because he'd quite like to never be arrested again.

　

They drive him back to his car and help him get to the garage and being escorted by the police to a garage, while dressed as he is pretty damn embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as getting arrested for it. He doesn't have a spare but they have the right kind of tire in so within the hour, the cops are gone and Tommy is driving to Adam's. He'd left his cell phone at Adam's place the last time he had been there for a tutoring/make out session, so he can't even call to let Adam know what is going on.

　

Finally he gets there and the party is in full swing, everyone dressed up in their outfits and plenty of people are showing just as much flesh as Tommy. But none of them got arrested. Tommy tracks Adam down in the kitchen and he grabs a drink and downs half of it before giving his boyfriend a kiss hello.

　

"What happened to you?" Adam asks, his eyes running up and down Tommy's body like he has never seen anything hotter and this, this was how his night was meant to start.

　

"My car got a flat, and then I got arrested because some cops thought I was a hooker, and then they finally believed me about the party, and I've never been more embarrassed in my life," Tommy says in a rush, beer bottle in one hand, his other hand resting on Adam's waist. Just being around Adam makes him feel better.

　

"You are not joking," Adam says, blinking at him.

　

"No I'm not, this night has been going so shitty, but I'm here now and I love you and I'd really like you to kiss me now and make getting dressed up like this worth it," Tommy says and Adam doesn't even say anything, he just pulls Tommy even closer and kisses him hard, licking his way inside and making Tommy's knees feel a little weak. They stand there kissing until some of their friends come over and tell them to actually join the party. Tommy sighs but tucks himself under Adam's arm and heads back to where the rest of the party is gathered. He finally really notices Adam's outfit. He has on some clingy black shirt that's open all the way to his belly button and his skin is covered in glitter. He has skin tight leather pants and big thick soled boots covered in buckles. He looks so hot and Tommy can't wait to get him alone. It's not like he doesn't like parties or the rest of their friends, he just likes Adam more.

　

They drink, they dance, they have fun and the embarrassment of his arrest slowly starts to fade away. The night might have started out in an incredibly shit way, but it's turning around now. Being around Adam seems to make a lot of things better. He even makes their tutoring sessions seem kind of fun, at least not terribly boring.

　

They're standing in the middle of the room, where Adam has cleared away the furniture to make a dance floor, just swaying together. The party is winding down, the music has been turned down and Tommy is just enjoying being close to Adam. Some one else comes over to say they are leaving, but Tommy doesn't pay them any attention, he just buries his face against Adam's neck, breathing in the way he smells; after shave, a hint of sweat and just Adam and Tommy loses it. He just holds onto Adam until everyone is gone and then he lets go of Adam so that he can turn off the music and tidy up a little. Tommy starts to help, but Adam stops him.

　

"Do you want to grab a shower, clean your makeup off and stuff. As hot as you look, I don't think you'll want to leave it on night," Adam says softly, running a hand down Tommy's side and Tommy knows that Adam likes his outfit, he's noticed it all night, because for most of it, Adam's hard on has been pressing against him.

　

"Yeah, I'm gonna go shower," If his plans for the night go the way he wants it to, he'll be too tired to get rid of his makeup after Adam is done with him.

　

The corset is easier to get off than it had been to get on. He strips the rest of his clothes off, glad to finally be out of his heels, his feet are killing him. The warm water feels great when he steps under the shower head. It feels great and he makes sure to scrub off all of the makeup and wash himself as well, wanting to feel and look good when he's back with Adam.

　

Tommy gets out of the shower just as Adam comes into the bathroom, he'd always thought it would be embarrassing to stand in front of someone totally naked, but it never is with Adam because of the way Adam looks at him. Adam looks at him like he is the hottest, most beautiful thing he has ever seen. There is so much heat in Adam's eyes that Tommy drops his towel. His hair is still damp, his body dripping wet, but he doesn't care, he has to kiss Adam.

　

They stand there, Tommy naked and Adam dressed, making out until Tommy starts to shiver. He dries off a little more and then follows Adam to his bedroom. They've been here before, for tutoring, to hang out, to fool around, but tonight it's different. Tonight he's going to lose his virginity. Telling Adam he was a virgin hadn't been embarrassing, he knows it's nothing to be ashamed of, but he hadn't liked being the only one of his friends who was still a virgin. But he's been learning that he doesn't need to be like his friends to be friends with them. He can do the things that are right for him without being embarrassed. True friends won't care about things like that. They don't have to all do the same thing, like Tommy doesn't think his friends will all rush to get arrested just because he did.

　

Adam strips beside the bed and Tommy loves to watch him, he loves Adam's body. They've talked about this, Adam knows what Tommy wants to happen tonight, knows that he is ready and he gets out some lube and a condom. They get on the bed and start kissing. Tommy loves every kind of sex they have had and he doesn't feel nervous or embarrassed because they have done all of this before, it's nothing new and he loves the things that Adam does to his body. 

　

"Come on, please," Tommy begs, because Adam's fingers are inside of him and he's had this before, had his own fingers and Adam's fingers. He wants more, he wants to finally go all the way with Adam. He loves Adam, trusts him and he can't imagine doing this with anyone but Adam. He's glad he waited instead of rushing into things with the wrong person.

　

"Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop," Adam promises and Tommy knows he can believe Adam, because he has never lied to Tommy or broken a promise. 

　

"I will," Tommy says softly and Adam kisses him just as softly and then he's pulling his fingers out slowly before rolling a condom over his cock and Tommy takes in a small breath. He's nervous, but he wants this, so badly.

　

Adam presses in slowly and it does hurt a little, but not enough for him to want Adam to stop. It's not until Adam starts moving before it feels anything other than weird. When Adam starts to thrust, his cock pressing against the spot inside of him, it starts to feel good, better than he had hoped for his first time. Adam kisses him the whole time, his body moving above Tommy and Tommy clutches at him, never wanting it to end even though he wants to come. 

　

His orgasm sneaks up on him when Adam wraps one of his hands around Tommy's cock and starts jerking him off it time with his thrusts. Tommy gasps out Adam's name as his orgasm makes him shake and moan, falling apart in Adam's arms. 

　

"Oh God, Tommy, you feel so good, fuck," Adam moans, his thrusts turning a little raged as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm. Tommy leans up to kiss him and then Adam comes, too, and he looks beautiful, feels good even though Tommy has already come.

　

Adam keeps kissing him after he has come, holding Tommy close and licking into his mouth and Tommy hums in pleasure. Tommy just lays there and lets Adam deal with getting rid of the condom and cleaning them up and then he's back in bed with Tommy cuddled under his arm.

　

"Was it okay?" Adam asks softly.

　

"Yeah, it was amazing, thank you," Tommy presses a kiss to Adam's chest. He's so glad he did this with Adam, because Adam made it good, didn't let it be embarrassing or awkward. It felt good and he thinks doing it with someone he loved made it even better.

　

"I love you," Adam tells him, brushing his lips against Tommy's

　

"I love you, too." He'll always remember this day for the rest of his life and not because he got arrested, but because of this, because of this new thing that he gets to share with the man he loves.

　

The End.


End file.
